


Temptation Game

by MsFeistyy



Series: Gruvia Timeskip Drabbles [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, accidental-on-purpose nudity, hose imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFeistyy/pseuds/MsFeistyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia finds a new form of entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation Game

Juvia hadn't expected moving to be such hard work.

So, while Gray went to the market for essentials, she indulged in a steamy shower. It seemed proof that this home was meant to be hers when it only took one try to twist all the knobs in the correct direction. As the soft water sluiced down her body, she felt at one with it, more connected to her new environment. It was comforting. It was exhilarating. She let herself get lost in anticipation, not leaving the stream of water until the entire bathroom was a veritable rainforest of condensation.

Stepping out into the cooler air of the living room, Juvia allowed herself a contented sigh as she swept a glance across her new home. _Their_ new home. A home that she shared, together with her Gray-sama. And finally, after several days of transporting old belongings and purchasing new ones, arranging furniture and organising cupboards, everything was perfect. A place for everything and everything in its... something was not in its place. Juvia's brow furrowed as the eyed the empty space on the bookshelf. She was sure she had told Gray explicitly that that was Gray-sama Plushplush's seat of honour. But for some reason, the doll kept disappearing and Juvia always found him -her eyes darted to the far corner of the room and narrowed as they locked on target- behind a pile of Gray's shoes, facing the wall like a naughty child.

Juvia wasn't exactly short, but neither was the shelf. Securing her towel by tucking the corner into her cleavage, she reached up to return Gray-sama Plushplush to his rightful home. Only to find that he would not sit down. Had Gray put something else there? She couldn't see anything... popping up on her toes, Juvia thought she could see the obstruction, but just what was it? She tried hopping to get a better view, heedless of the fact that her towel was slowly slipping apart.

To her left, she heard a sudden crash. In the doorway stood Gray, arms no longer laden with groceries, eyes wide, and nose dripping blood.

And Juvia found that she quite enjoyed the view of him enjoying the view.

* * *

 

"Gray-sama, Juvia is going to do the laundry," the announced on sunny afternoon a few weeks after they'd settled in. "Please collect your clothes."

"They're all in the bucket this time!" he insisted, hands up for emphasis and self-defense

"Even the shirt you just took off?" she asked, pointedly eyeing the clump of fabric on the floor less than a foot away.

"...Dammit."

"Perhaps Gray-sama should double-check the garden too. Juvia thinks she might have seen a stray sock in the lettuce. Oh! And while you're out there, could you give it a quick watering?"

Juvia traipsed to the back room where the washing machine was kept while Gray "Yeah, sure"ed his way into the back yard. The plan had been set in motion.

She quickly sorted the two buckets of dirty laundry, keeping an eye on the open window for Gray to come around to that section of she garden. Carefully forgetting to close the curtains, she proceeded to she peel off the clothes she was still wearing and drop each piece into the machine. Slowly, slowly, giving him plenty of time to notice. It was only after she'd bent down more than a little more seductively than necessary to slide off her skirt, that she artfully flicked her eyes to the window, and yanked the curtains shut with a "kyahh!" and eyes wide enough to convince Gray, limply holding the hose, that it was an honest mistake.

At uneven intervals throughout the next six months, Gray managed to catch a glimpse of Juvia in various states of undress no less than seven times. Perhaps he may have grown suspicious if he's cognitive functions weren't briefly impaired for a short period after each incident. As it was, his thought process only got as far as:

Gosh, that Juvia is so absent-minded sometimes.


End file.
